


Our Relationship Was A Rainbow

by QueerCosette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Cheating, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Loss of Trust, Monologue, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/pseuds/QueerCosette
Summary: An original piece following the course of a relationship that in spite of glowing all the colours of the rainbow, ended grey and cloudy.





	Our Relationship Was A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original piece that isn't fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please tell me if you do!!

Our relationship was a rainbow, looking back.

The irony is, we were both dressed in white when we first kissed on December 12th. Backstage, waiting to go on to perform as the Snow Queen’s ice servants in the pantomime. It was fittingly a quiet moment, which was what made it stand out. You were always a loudmouth in every sense of the word.

We didn’t actually get together until February though. Red hearts everywhere. If it had lasted, our anniversary would have been Valentine’s Day. The kind of cheese that I normally gagged at, but with you I thought it was adorable.

Orange and yellow were the first two months we were together. Daffodils, walks in the park, pizza, giddy, childish happiness. And then it was my birthday. You bought me a My Little Pony Rainbow Dash stuffie. You were the only person back then who knew how cute I found them, because I shared everything with you.

“You’re always drawing rainbows, and I’ve seen how you look at the big ones in the build-a-bear workshop,” you teased me. “Happy birthday, Red.” Another colour, this one a nickname taken from the colour of my hair when we first met.

Then it was summer, and things turned green. With jealousy. We started fighting. We were taking breaks and messing around with other people, although you far more than me. It was like a competition to see who could hurt the other more. And trust me when I tell you that you won.

Blue was the colour I was wearing when I won you back. A dumb party our friends were throwing to celebrate the end of summer. And suddenly we were happy again. We still fought. We still took anger-fuelled breaks from the relationship, ranting to our friends about “Xe's such a priss” and “He’s too flirty for his own good” but we always made up. We always got back together –

And I thought I could trust you with my biggest secret. “We need to talk,” I told you. “I think I might be asexual. It’s nothing to do with you, and I still feel exactly the same about you, but I want you to know.” And for the first time since that quiet first kiss, you were silent.

Things went on as normal. You still teased me about my love of musicals, and I still teased you for liking Batman. We’d stopped any serious fighting. We were in a good place.

I thought.

Then I got the text message. An unknown number, “Is this you?” accompanied by a picture of me that only _you_ were supposed to see.

“Who is this?”

It was a girl who claimed to be your girlfriend. Apparently some of your friends had gone through your phone and shared some _interesting_ pictures they found on it around your school.

“Stop sending pictures like this to my boyfriend.”

I asked you about it. Desperately.

You couldn't deny a thing.

My eyeliner ran indigo as I cried.

It was over. There was no going back. We had a show to perform in together, but then we were done forever. The curtain closed on December 12th. I wore violet to the cast after-party. I was too hurt to even hug you goodbye.

It’s your fault, you know. That I can’t trust people. That I’m scared to come out. I spent so long wondering if there was something wrong with me that had caused you to hurt me. It’s your fault that no matter how tightly I hug that stupid stuffie, I’m constantly afraid that I’ll never find that kind of love again, that everyone will react the way you did.

It’s been two years now, and I’m still scared. Congrats, darling. You’ve left me with a whole rainbow of emotions covered by clouds. And it doesn’t look like the sun’s coming out any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rachael, who cheered me on writing this; to Xenia, who performed it as a seriously awesome monologue; and to Cam, who was the inspiration behind this and who can fuck off.


End file.
